Airless bloodline systems have been implemented to include arterial and venous pressure monitor features known as “pressure pods.” These pods consist of a molded plastic feature integrated into the bloodline system to transmit pressure information from a blood side of the pod, across a thin diaphragm, to a measurement feature of the machine. Under certain operating conditions, for example, caused by operator errors, leaks, or damaged tubing, there is a possibility that the diaphragm can become pressed against the rigid inner surface or shell wall of the pressure pod, as shown in FIG. 2B. When this happens, the pressure monitoring feature of the dialysis machine is no longer able to respond to pressure increases and records a constant incorrect pressure reading. When the pressure pod diaphragm gets pushed against the pressure pod inner surface, the orientation prevents increased pressure from being monitored. A user must visually detect this condition and manually adjust the diaphragm.